LYCORIS
by Ejey Series
Summary: GilAlice/Hari ini pun, dia menunggu di padang lycoris itu/Apakah itu kesetiaan? Atau kebodohan?/Warning inside/


**EJEY series Presents**

**LYCORIS**

Disclaimer

**Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: abal, **_**feel**_** nggak terasa, OOC-**_**ness**_** & gaje**_**-ness**_

.

.

Halo, namaku Gilbert. Kau bisa memanggilku Gil. Umurku 15 tahun. Hari ini adalah musim gugur pertamaku di Leveiyu, tempat tinggalku yang baru.

Oh, betapa menyebalkannya harus melewati liburan musim gugur yang notabene adalah musim favoritku di tempat yang sama sekali asing buatku. Di sini, tak ada teman-teman yang sebaya denganku. Vince—adikku—sih enak, di sini ada banyak anak-anak yang seumur dengannya.

Vince sudah menghilang dari rumah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu untuk bermain dengan teman-teman barunya. Sedangkan orang tuaku pergi ke Sabrie untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang masih tertinggal di rumah lamaku. Jadilah aku sendiri di rumah. Menyebalkan!

Aku mematikan TV. Haah, kenapa sih, acara TV membosankan semua? Bosaaan! Aku berguling-guling nggak jelas di atas karpet. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini. Sementara yang lain asyik menikmati liburan musim gugur dengan teman-temannya, aku hanya sendiri di rumah, ditemani TV yang—ah, aku malas membahasnya.

Aku meloncat dan berdiri tegak. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di luar daripada nggak ada kerjaan di rumah. Siapa tahu aku menemukan hal menyenangkan di luar sana!

.

.

Begitu aku keluar dari pintu gerbang, hembusan angin sudah menyambutku. Hmm... angin di musim gugur memang menyenangkan! Tak seperti angin di musim panas atau musim dingin.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Kususuri jalan seraya mengamati deretan toko kecil di kanan-kiri jalan. Ada toko kelontong yang buka 24 jam. Ada juga kios majalah, restoran kecil, bahkan kafe. Hm, biarpun wilayah ini tergolong lengang, ternyata tokonya lumayan lengkap juga.

Wangi _cheese cake_ dari kafe yang letaknya beberapa meter di depanku masuk ke hidungku. Oh, sial. Perutku berbunyi dengan sangat kencang—seakan mengingatkanku kalau aku belum sarapan. Aku merogoh kedua saku celanaku. Argh! Aku tidak bawa uang! Kalau tahu begini jadinya, seharusnya tadi aku menerima tawaran Vince untuk sarapan bersama!

Oh ya, sepertinya Ibu menyimpan _cherry pie _di dalam kulkas. Tapi, masa aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah? Malaaaaasss!

Aku mendecakkan lidah, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku. Siapa tahu aku bertemu dengan orang baik hati yang rela memberiku makanan gratis.

Aku terus berjalan, dan tak terasa, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah hutan kecil dengan pohon-pohon besar dan lebat sebagai atapnya. Di bawah pohon-pohon itu, terdapat hamparan bunga _lycoris_ yang mekar dengan indahnya. Sejauh mata memandang, yang kulihat hanya warna merah menyala.

Aku terperangah. Tak kusangka aku akan menemukan padang _lycoris_ yang begitu indah di sini. Rupanya keputusanku untuk tidak kembali ke rumah tidak salah. Kalau aku kembali ke rumah saat itu juga, tak mungkin aku akan sampai ke mari.

Atmosfer di sini terasa berbeda di kulitku. Rasanya lebih tenang, lebih damai...

Hmm... _lycoris_-nya boleh kupetik tidak, ya? Ibu suka bunga, jadi dia pasti senang kalau kubawakan beberapa tangkai _lycoris_ untuknya.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sip, tak ada orang. Aku mengulurkan tangan pada _lycoris_ di depanku dan...

"HEI!"

Aku terlonjak. Aku memutar badan dan mendapat seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut _brunette_ yang panjang tengah melotot kepadaku. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Ow, ow, ow... ini buruk sekali...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?" hardiknya.

Hei, dia panggil aku apa tadi? Bo—Hei, aku ini sudah 15 tahun!

"E-eeeh... ini... aku cuma ingin lihat-lihat, kok!" Hah, alasan yang sangat payah, Gilbert. Sepertinya kau harus belajar berbohong lebih giat lagi.

"Oh ya?" Wanita itu menyeringai. "Jangan bohong padaku, Bocah. Kau ingin memetik bunga itu, kan?" Telunjuknya yang lentik menghujam dahiku. Argh!

"Aku tidak bohong!" seruku sambil mengusap-usap dahiku yang kesakitan. Tenaga wanita itu mengerikan sekali! Dia manusia atau bukan, sih?

"Begitu? Kau seorang pembohong yang buruk, Bocah." Wanita itu menjitak dahiku berkali-kali. "Mengaku saja, Bocah. Tenang saja, aku takkan memangsamu. Bukan hobiku memangsa bocah _tengik_ sepertimu." ujarnya lagi, masih asyik menjitak dahiku.

"Baik, baik, aku mengaku! Aku memang ingin memetik _lycoris_ itu!" seruku.

"Nah, begitu dong. Itu baru namanya anak baik." Uff, akhirnya wanita itu berhenti menjitak dahiku. Sial, sakit sekali!

"Dengar, ya," Wanita itu berkacak pinggang. "_lycoris_ di sini tidak boleh dipetik. Yang nekat melakukannya, akan dikenai sanksi yang berat. Kau mengerti, Bocah? Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu." Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, tidak semenyeramkan tadi.

Aku mengangguk. Soal sanksi, kurasa aku sudah merasakannya. "Aku minta ma—"

KRUYUUUUUK...

Mata violet wanita itu membulat. Sementara wajahku merah padam. Sial. Perutku berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Dan yang membuatnya lebih buruk, wanita itu mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau lapar, ya?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum geli. Kh, aku bertaruh, dia pasti berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

.

.

_**Di sebuah **_**gazebo**_** yang terletak tak jauh dari padang **_**lycoris**_**...**_

Aku melahap _sandwich_ tuna itu dengan lahap. Ini adalah _sandwich_ ketiga yang masuk ke mulutku. Hei, jangan menuduhku rakus! Aku sangat lapar, kau tahu? Dan meski sebal, harus kuakui, _sandwich_ yang dibuat wanita itu... enak sekali!

Wanita itu menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Melihatku makan seperti menjadi tontonan menarik baginya. Ah, abaikan saja hal itu. Mengenyangkan perutku yang kosong lebih penting daripada harus mengurus hal semacam itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini. Apa kau orang baru di sini, Bocah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baru saja pindah ke sini kemarin pagi." jawabku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Wanita itu menggumamkan huruf 'O' samar. "Kau tinggal di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku lupa alamatnya... tapi aku ingat di dekatnya ada toko kelontong Rhode." jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi. Aku melirik dua _sandwich_ tuna yang tersisa di kotak bekal. Sedikit berharap kalau aku boleh menghabiskan semuanya.

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya, kok." sahutnya, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Benar, aku boleh menghabiskannya?"

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa babibu lagi, aku langsung menyambar _sandwich_ yang tersisa. Hm, enak!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring khas bel sepeda. Haah, merusak kekhusukanku makan saja!

"Nona Lycoris!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Vince menghentikan sepedanya di depan _gazebo_.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lycoris! Apa kabar?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan dikepang menyusul.

Wanita itu beranjak dan menghampiri mereka. "Selamat pagi juga, Cecile, Lenalee. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Kedua gadis kecil itu menjawab berbarengan. "Sangat baik! Sekarang kami mau bersepeda keliling kota. Nona Lycoris mau ikut?" tawar mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku kan tidak punya sepeda." Wanita itu tergelak. Dua gadis itu ikut tertawa.

"Nona Lycoris, kami pergi dulu ya." sahut si pirang bernama Cecile itu, bersiap melajukan sepedanya.

"Kalian harus hati-hati, lho." Wanita itu memperingatkan.

Kali ini Lenalee yang merespon, "Tenang saja, Nona Lycoris. Kami selalu hati-hati, kok." Dia terkekeh. Ia dan Cecile pun mulai melaju.

"Sampai jumpa, Nona Lycoris!" seru mereka dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangan. Wanita itu membalas lambaian mereka lalu kembali duduk di hadapanku.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka Cecile dan Lenalee. Mereka suka sekali bersepeda. Setiap akhir pekan, mereka pasti selalu lewat sini dengan sepeda mereka." Wanita itu terkekeh.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, kupandang sekilas remah-remah roti yang tertinggal di kotak bekal wanita itu. "Kenapa mereka memanggilmu Nona Lycoris? Apa namamu..."

"Bukan, bukan," Wanita itu menyela seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "namaku bukan Lycoris. Pasti itu yang kau pikirkan, bukan?"

"Lalu, kenapa mereka memanggilmu 'Nona Lycoris'?" Aku mengangkat alis.

"Mereka memanggilku begitu karena aku selalu ada di sini ketika bunga _lycoris_ mekar." tutur wanita itu singkat, tampak enggan untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk seulas senyum yang amat menawan. "Namaku... Alice."

.

.

_**Malam harinya.**_

"_Namaku... Alice." _

Ucapannya itu selalu terbayang-bayang dalam benakku. Tak hanya itu, senyumnya, kilauan rambutnya, caranya berjalan, caranya tertawa... semuanya masih tampak segar dalam ingatanku.

Ugh, itu termasuk hal yang buruk atau tidak?

Lupakan itu, Gilbert. Lupakan. Kau harus fokus. Fokus!

Aku menatap buku Biologi yang sedari tadi terbengkalai di atas meja belajar. Aku berusaha mencerna materi Pelestarian Sumber Daya Alam dengan baik, tapi segalanya mendadak buyar ketika sosok wanita itu—ralat, maksudku Alice—muncul dalam kepalaku dan seenaknya mengusir semua materi yang baru saja kubaca.

Benar, Gilbert, kau harus fokus. Jangan sampai dirimu masuk rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara memikirkan Alice setiap detik.

Tapi... tapi... tapi... wanita itu...

Gilbert! Sadar, Gilbert! Sadar! Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan wanita itu! Sadarlah! Apa aku perlu memukul kepalaku dengan palu supaya aku bisa sadar?

Argh! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!

Akupun meninggalkan meja belajarku dan naik ke tempat tidur, lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Tuhan, kumohon, jangan buat aku memikirkan wanita itu, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun!

.

.

_**Minggu pagi, keesokan harinya...**_

Aku melirik jam yang bertengger di atas meja belajarku. Sekarang tepat jam tujuh pagi.

Tidak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini di hari Minggu. Mataku mendengus kesal. Aku tak bisa tidur sejak kemarin malam. Kau pasti tahu apa—kurasa lebih tepat disebut siapa—penyebabnya.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita bernama Alice itu?

Semalam, aku bermimpi melihatnya tertidur di _gazebo_ dengan sebuah buku bersampul biru yang diberi pembatas berupa selembar foto. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menyapu kontur wajahnya yang halus dan tanpa cela. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh dengan anggun di pipinya akibat hembusan angin.

Dalam mimpi itu, aku hanya berdiri di hadapannya. Aku hanya mengamati wajahnya yang cantik dalam diam. Tak ada sentuhan, tak ada gestur lainnya. Ya, hanya berdiri di sana dan mengagumi kecantikan abadinya...

Hah! Tuh, kan! Lengah sedikit saja, bayang wanita itu langsung memenuhi benakku! Dasar kau bodoh, Gilbert! Ini sudah pagi, bangun! Bangun!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah diseret-seret. Rupanya di sana sudah ada Vince yang sedang menggosok gigi. "Hai, Gil. Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini. Apa dunia sudah kiamat?" celanya seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, Vince." gumamku seraya menyalakan keran mengisi gelasku dengan air. Aku meraih sikat gigiku dan mengoleskan pasta gigi di atasnya.

"Kau mau pergi lagi, Vince?" tanyaku ketika ia sedang berkumur.

Vince mengangguk. "Yap, aku mau bermain lagi! Kau mau ikut denganku, Gil?" Vince terkekeh.

"Untuk apa aku ikut bermain dengan anak-anak ingusan seperti kalian?" sahutku gusar. Aku berkumur, lalu melanjutkan, "aku sudah punya rencana sendiri..."

.

.

"Kau datang lagi, Bocah." ujar Alice yang duduk di _gazebo_ ditemani dua buah novel. Satunya bersampul biru langit, satunya lagi bersampul merah.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" responku dengan tampang masam.

Alice tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja boleh. Duduk saja di sini." Alice menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Umurku sudah 15 tahun." sungutku seraya duduk di hadapannya. Aku tak mau kalau harus duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh ya?" Alice mengangkat alis, tersenyum mengejek. "Aku sudah 22 tahun. Bagiku kau tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil. Sekali bocah ya bocah." Alice memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Bocah'! Namaku Gilbert!" balasku sengit.

"B-O-C-A-H." tegas Alice acuh tak acuh. Ia tak mempedulikan aura kekesalan yang merebak dari balik punggungku. Ia malah mengambil novelnya yang bersampul merah dan mulai membaca.

Aku dan dia sama-sama terdiam. Kuarahkan tatapanku lurus kepadanya. Kuamati setiap lekuk wajah dan helai rambutnya. Cahaya teduh khas musim gugur yang menyusup dari sela-sela dedaunan tampak begitu serasi dengan dirinya yang berbalut _dress_ berwarna merah dan putih. Ditambah lagi dengan hamparan bunga _lycoris_ yang menjadi latar belakangnya, membuat Alice tampak bagaikan sebuah lukisan.

Kurasa, kata 'cantik' saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kompleksnya keindahan yang dimilikinya. Baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah terjerat oleh sihirnya yang indah dan menakutkan itu. Ah, dasar wanita. Di balik raganya yang tampak ringkih, tersimpan kekuatan yang tak dimiliki lelaki manapun.

"Bocah, sudah selesai mengamatiku?" Suara kikikan Alice membuyarkan lamunanku dan membuat wajahku dikuasai oleh semburat merah. Sial, rupanya dia sadar kalau kuperhatikan.

"Siapa yang mengamatimu?" seruku, gengsi mengakuinya.

Alice menggeser novel yang dibacanya lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Kemudian tangannya terjulur ke arahku dan menyentuh pipiku. Ketika tangannya mengelus-elus pipiku untuk sesaat, tak pelak pipiku kembali memerah.

"Ufufu," Alice menarik tangannya dari pipiku, "kau punya mata yang indah, ya."

Mataku melebar. "Kau mengejek, ya?" dengusku.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Warna matamu indah, seperti batangan emas yang mencair," ujar Alice pelan dengan ekspresi yang sukar kubaca. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

Terdorong oleh rasa penasaranku, akupun bertanya, "Siapa? Pacarmu, ya?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" Alice tersenyum penuh teka-teki. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pilar _gazebo_ lalu memejamkan mata. Ia pun mulai berucap dengan pelan, "Dia punya rambut kuning keemasan yang sangat indah, seperti matamu. Irisnya berwarna hijau cemerlang bagaikan _zamrud_. Dia juga selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Tak ada orang yang tak menyukai senyumnya yang hangat sekaligus teduh itu..."

Alice terdiam, matanya masih terpejam rapat—seperti sedang tertidur lelap.

Tak salah lagi, yang dimaksud Alice pasti pacarnya.

Hei, kenapa aku merasa terusik, ya?

Kalau kutajamkan pendengaranku, terdengar dengan jelas, suara-suara yang bergemuruh dengan hebatnya dalam dadaku. Jantungku seolah memompa lebih cepat dan aliran darahku bergejolak. Rasanya asing dan tak nyaman.

Kau tahu perasaan apa ini?

.

.

_**Malam harinya.**_

"Halo, Gilbert! Bagaimana kabarmu di tempat tinggal yang baru? Menyenangkan?" Suara girang Sharon langsung menabrak gendang telingaku ketika aku mengangkat telepon. Sekedar info, Sharon adalah teman sekelasku ketika aku masih tinggal di Sabrie. Seorang nona muda yang menjadi Ketua Klub _Chadou_ di sekolah.

"Kurasa tak terlalu menyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan..." sahutku seraya merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Kenapa? Kau kedengarannya lemas sekali, Gil. Kau sakit?" tanyanya panik.

Aku termangu selama beberapa detik. "Mungkin aku memang sakit... sakit jantung..." gumamku separuh melamun.

"Sa—sakit jantung?" Sharon memekik kaget.

Aku mengangguk—sebuah tindakan yang bodoh, karena tak mungkin Sharon melihatnya dari seberang sana. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita... Namanya Alice. Setiap kali berada di dekatnya, dadaku selalu terasa sakit. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan suhu tubuhku meningkat drastis... Tak salah lagi, aku pasti sakit jantung..."

"Huwaaaa! Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" tukas Sharon cepat. "Kau tidak sakit jantung, Gilbert!" Ini perasaanku saja atau memang nada suaranya berubah menggebu-gebu?

"Lalu? Kalau bukan sakit jantung, lantas apa?" tanyaku lesu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Gilbert! Jatuh cinta!" jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Dahiku berkerut dalam. Hah? Sharon bilang apa tadi? Jatuh cin—ah, mustahil! "Yang benar saja! Aku? Jatuh cinta?" Aku menegakkan tubuhku.

"Kau jatuh cinta, Gilbert. Aku tidak mungkin salah!" serunya tak sabar.

Baiklah. Aku memilih bersikap bijaksana dengan tidak mendebat kata-kata Sharon. Mulutmu bisa berbusa kalau nekat berdebat dengan Sharon!

"Ya, ya, kau selalu benar, Sharon," ujarku asal. "lalu, apa itu jatuh cinta? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sharon berdeham. "Begini," Sharon memulai penjelasannya, "kalau dijelaskan secara gampang, jatuh cinta itu sama dengan perasaan 'ingin melindungi'. Tapi kalau kasusnya seperti kamu, lebih tepat kalau dibilang, 'nggak rela memberikannya pada orang lain'! Apa kamu merasa senang hanya dengan berada di dekatnya? Apa kamu merasa nyaman bersamanya? Apa kamu memikirkannya setiap saat? Kalau kamu merasakan yang seperti itu, berarti nggak salah lagi, kamu jatuh cinta padanya!"

Aku terdiam, merenungi 'pencerahan' yang diberikan Sharon barusan. Kusentuh dadaku dan kurasakan setiap detak jantungku. Memoriku kembali pada saat Alice bercerita tentang sang pacar yang warna rambutnya mirip dengan warna mataku. Benarkah aku...

...sedang jatuh cinta?

.

.

Esoknya, aku kembali menemui Alice. Seperti _deja vu_, aku mendapatinya sedang tertidur dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal di atas meja. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh helaian-helaian rambut _brunette-_nya. Napasnya pelan dan teratur, membentuk untaian harmoni yang manis.

Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan, sebisa mungkin agar tidak membangunkannya. Kusibak rambutnya, agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Ah, kecantikan ini... aku ingin memilikinya...

Aku ingin memiliki dirinya. Aku ingin meleburnya bersamaku menjadi satu, dan memenuhi darah juga tulangnya dengan wangi tubuhku...

Aku ingin mengurungnya dalam dekapan lenganku, agar dia tak beranjak dari sisiku.

Aku ingin menciumnya, aku ingin mencuri seluruh oksigen yang tersimpan dalam rongga dadanya.

Angin bertiup. Selembar foto meluncur dengan mulus ke kakiku. Aku membungkuk, mengambil foto itu. Dan aku tersentak ketika melihat sosok di dalam foto itu. Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata hijau, yang duduk berdampingan dengan Alice. Dengan senyum bahagia yang tergurat pada wajah masing-masing, mereka memamerkan cincin berwarna merah di jari manis kiri mereka.

Apakah pemuda ini... kekasih Alice yang ia ceritakan tempo hari?

"Ngg..." Alice bergumam, membuat jantungku nyaris loncat dari tempatnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kau datang, Bocah?"

"Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

"Ah, tidak, kok..." Alice menguap. Matanya tertuju pada foto yang ada dalam genggamanku. "Foto itu..."

"Ah... maaf, tadi foto ini jatuh lalu kupungut saja..." Aku menyerahkan foto itu pada Alice.

"Terima kasih. Aku bodoh sekali, menaruhnya sembarangan." Alice tersenyum samar.

Aku terdiam, rasa penasaranku akan pemuda pirang itu tak tertahankan lagi. Tanpa sadar, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirku, "Apa pemuda pirang itu... pacarmu?"

Alice terdiam, mata violetnya menyiratkan kekagetan atas pertanyaanku. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang... Alice tersenyum sedih?

"Dia tunanganku," Alice mendesah. "namanya Oz Vessalius. Dia... dia sangat mahir bermain piano. Meski kami beda sekolah, setiap jam pulang, kami pasti selalu menyempatkan diri bermain piano di sekolahnya. Dia suka musik klasik, sedangkan aku suka musik kontemporer. Kami sering berdebat tentang hal itu." Alice tersenyum geli, dalam benaknya terbayang adegan ketika ia berdebat dengan Oz.

Sebal! Jangan bicarakan Oz lagi!

"Aku pertama kali bertemu Oz di sini... tujuh tahun yang lalu..."

Sebal! Sebal! Sebal! Jangan bicarakan Oz lagi!

"Waktu itu dia sedang asyik melukis padang _lycoris_ ini—dia juga pandai melukis, kau tahu—dan saat itu kukira dia seorang pelukis, walau sebenarnya yang dia inginkan adalah menjadi seorang pianis handal yang mengadakan konser di berbagai negara."

Argh! Berisik! Berisik! Berisiiiik! Jangan bicarakan Oz! Aku benci!

"Sekarang dia ada di negeri seberang untuk belajar menjadi seorang pianis. Dia berjanji padaku untuk kembali tiga tahun kemudian, saat bunga _lycoris_ mekar... Aah, bagaimana ya, dia sekarang? Dia pasti sudah jadi pianis yang hebat... Aku sudah tak sabar—"

"BERISIK!" Aku memekik. "Berisik! Berisik! Kau selalu saja mengoceh tentang Oz! Aku benci, tahu! Aku muak mendengarnya!"

Alice terpaku. Matanya melebar—kaget.

Ketika aku mengatur napas, barulah aku sadar apa yang barusan kulontarkan pada Alice. Oh, tidak... Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Tidak, Alice, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud...

Akupun berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Gilbert!

Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Gilbert! Kau bodoh sekali! Kau punya otak, tidak sih?

Aku rakus sekali... Aku memang ingin memilikinya, tapi aku tak berhak melarangnya bercerita tentang Oz, bukan?

Aku bukan siapa-siapa di matanya, tapi aku dengan mudahnya dikuasai oleh emosi sesaat dan menumpahkan segala kemarahanku padanya.

'_Aku benci, tahu!'_

Tidak... Akulah sebenarnya yang pantas dibenci...

BRUK!

Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai-sampai aku tak sadar telah menabrak punggung seseorang. "Ma—maaf!" ujarku seraya mengusap-usap hidungku yang kesakitan.

Suara wanita menyahut, "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengangkat wajah dan—lho? Alice?

Eh, tidak, tidak. Wanita ini bukan Alice. Tapi selain rambutnya yang berwarna putih bersih bagai butiran salju, wajahnya sama persis dengan Alice.

"Kau... Alice?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"Bukan, namaku Alyss. A-L-Y-S-S. Alice itu nama adik kembarku. Apa kau kenal dengannya?"

.

.

Akhirnya Alyss mengajakku mengobrol tentang sang adik yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya di sebuah _coffee shop_.

"Jadi, kau kenal dengan Alice saat ia memergokimu memetik bunga _lycoris_, ya!"

"Begitulah. Awalnya kukira dia galak dan menyeramkan, tapi ternyata dia orangnya baik dan lembut." responku, lalu menyeruput _vanilla_ _latte_-ku.

Alyss tertawa renyah. "Semua yang kenal dengannya pasti bilang begitu!"

Aku menatap permukaan _vanilla latte_ dalam cangkir. Lagi-lagi aku terdorong untuk bertanya soal Oz. Kalau Alyss memang saudara kembar Alice, dia pasti tahu. "Ng... boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau ingin tanya apa?" katanya seraya meneguk _decaf_ miliknya yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Oz Vessalius... dia seperti apa orangnya?"

Gerakan Alyss terhenti. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah sorot matanya kembali normal. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya. "Oz Vessalius, ya... Dia murid di Latowidge Gakuen yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolahku. Di sekolahnya, dia terkenal karena kepandaiannya dan juga ketampanannya. Sedangkan di sekolahku, dia terkenal karena bisa menaklukan hati Alice yang keras." Alyss terkikik. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Oz?"

Aku menghela napas, terpaksa kuceritakan peristiwa luar biasa yang terjadi antara aku dan Alice tadi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" seru Alyss tertahan.

Aku mengernyit. "Alice menunggu Oz kembali ke sini...?"

Alyss menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Dahinya tertekuk dalam. "Yang benar saja... Oz kan..."

.

.

**[Alice POV]**

Kusandarkan punggungku pada pilar _gazebo_. Kutarik napas panjang lalu kuhembuskan pelan. Angin berhembus menyapu wajahku. Aroma khas _lycoris_ menyergap hidungku.

Oz, apa kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu? Kita bertemu di sini, di musim gugur yang teduh ini, ketika wangi _lycoris_ memenuhi udara. Wangi yang—entah kenapa—menjadi wangi favorit kita berdua.

.

.

"_Permisi Nona, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" _

_Aku mengangkat wajahku dari novel yang kubaca. "Oh, tentu saja." _

"_Terima kasih." Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan sebuah buku sketsa bersama tas kelabunya di atas meja. _

_Melihat buku sketsa itu, aku tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Kau pelukis?" _

"_Ah, bukan. Melukis hanya hobiku." Pemuda itu tertawa seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Nona, boleh aku melukismu?" _

"_Aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk dilukis." kekehku. _

"_Tidak, kau orang yang sangat tepat untuk dilukis. Kau cantik. Selain itu, aku bisa merasakan aura berwarna merah membara dari dirimu, bagaikan bunga _lycoris_ yang mekar sempurna." _

"_Hahaha, apa pelukis juga belajar memuji?" _

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan pelukis, Nona?" _

.

.

_Hari-hari di musim gugur kami lewati bersama. _

_Aku merasa nyaman hanya dengan berada di dekatnya. Kehangatan dan kelembutannya mendekapku erat, membuatku tak bisa berkutik. _

_Aku tertawan oleh segala yang ada dalam dirinya. Setiap sentuhannya, setiap belaiannya, setiap rengkuhannya... _

_Aku sungguh tak berdaya di hadapannya. _

_Tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan eksistensi dirimu dalam diriku. _

.

.

"_Alice, maukah aku bertunangan denganku?" tanyanya pada suatu hari. _

"_A—ah? Yang benar saja, Oz! Kau dan aku... bertunangan?" _

"_Aku serius, Alice." Dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang tajam, ia menatapku. "Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" _

_Mata kami bertemu. Kedua bola matanya tampak sangat serius. Ah, kalau begitu, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak. _

_Aku mendesah, "Baiklah. Aku mau." _

_Oz tersenyum senang sekaligus lega. Hihihi, dia pasti tegang sekali menunggu jawabanku. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya: sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna merah dan perak. Bunga _lycoris _terukir dengan indah di permukaan cincin. _

_Ia meraih tanganku dan berucap, "Cincin ini kusematkan di jari manismu sebagai tanda bahwa aku bersumpah untuk selalu melindungimu." Oz memasang cincin itu di jari manis kiriku. _

_Aku terperangah, wajahku terasa panas. Cincin di jari manis kiri... _

"_Kenapa ukirannya harus _lycoris_?" _

"Lycoris _dalam bahasa Yunani berarti senja. Begitu pula arti dirimu dalam hidupku, seperti senja yang masih menyisakan sejumput cahaya di antara kelamnya malam, kau adalah cahaya kecil yang menuntunku dalam kegelapan."_

_Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Kubiarkan tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahku. Oz lantas mengusap air mataku dengan punggung telunjuknya. _

"_Terima kasih, Alice..." bisiknya pelan. Aku menjawab dengan senyum._

.

.

_Hari itu adalah puncak dari kebahagiaan kita berdua. _

_Dan seterusnya pun, hari-hari kita lalui dalam kedamaian dan penuh rasa cinta. _

_Tidak, tidak, apa kau lupa, Alice? Untaian damai itu telah putus. _

_Ah, jangan ingatkan aku. _

_Aku ingin melupakannya. _

_Aku ingin menyambung kembali untaian yang putus itu... walau seharusnya akulah yang paling tahu, bahwa untaian itu takkan bisa tersambung lagi... _

_Ya, kan, Oz...? _

**[End of Alice POV]**

.

.

Alice berdiri di balik pohon, di tengah-tengah hamparan _lycoris_ itu. Dia berdiri membelakangiku, rambut _brunette-_nya yang tertiup angin menari dengan elok.

Ah, Alice, apakah kau terus berada di padang _lycoris_ ini karena demi Oz? Demi orang yang kau cintai itu? Apakah itu kesetiaan? Atau kebodohan?

Kupanggil namanya, "Alice..."

Alice membalikkan badan. "Ternyata kau, Gilbert. Ada apa?" Ah, aku jadi ingin menangis. Kenapa kau masih bisa bicara selembut itu padaku? Padaku, yang telah melukai hatimu. Padaku, yang telah berkata 'benci' padamu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Alice! Aku sudah berkata kasar padamu—dan pada Oz. Aku... sudah melukaimu. Maaf..." Aku tak mampu mengangkat kepala.

"Gilbert, kau benar-benar masih bocah, ya." Alice menyentuh kedua pipiku, memaksaku menatap wajahnya. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Lalu soal Oz..." Alice terhenti, tangannya terlepas dari pipiku. "itu kebodohanku sendiri. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Ia tersenyum getir.

"Oz... Benarkah dia sudah meninggal?"

"Ya..." desah Alice. "Dia meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia hendak kembali ke sini ketika kapal yang ditumpanginya tenggelam."

"Kau tahu itu, tapi kau tetap menunggunya?"

Sekali lagi, Alice tersenyum getir. "Aku tahu berita kematiannya tiga hari kemudian. Sebelum Oz pergi ke negeri seberang, dia bilang padaku untuk menunggu di padang _lycoris_ ini. Jadi aku menunggu dan terus menunggu, walau aku tahu—sangat tahu—dia takkan pernah datang." Alice menghela napas. "Aku... aku tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sudah tak ada... bahwa dia sudah... pergi untuk selama-lamanya..." bisiknya lirih.

"Jangan menunggu," ujarku. "jangan menunggu Oz..."

Ya, berhenti menunggu dan menolehlah padaku.

"Lihatlah aku, Alice. Aku ada di sini..."

"Gilbert?"

Kupetik setangkai _lycoris_, lalu aku berlutut di hadapannya. Kuulurkan _lycoris_ itu padanya dan berucap, "Menikahlah denganku, Alice!"

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Huh, seorang bocah melamarku? Yang benar saja!" seru Alice.

Kuturunkan tanganku. Ah ya, Alice benar. Bocah tengik berumur 15 tahun yang baru mengenal cinta berani melamar wanita dewasa seperti Alice? Hahaha, konyol sekali, bukan?

"Kalau kau mau melamarku, kau harus jadi pria dewasa dulu, Gilbert." Alice mengambil _lycoris_ itu dari tanganku dan mencium kelopaknya.

Alisku bertaut. Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Gilbert? Apa kau belum mengerti juga? Masih banyak yang belum kau pahami tentang apa yang namanya lamaran. Setelah kau jadi pria dewasa, aku akan mempertimbangkan lamaranmu. Oh ya, Gilbert, kau tak boleh membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, sebab aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar."

Bohong! Bohong! Bohong!

"Alice, maksudmu..."

Alice mengecup pipiku. "Aku menunggumu, Gilbert." bisiknya di telingaku.

Kusentuh pipiku yang barusan dikecupnya.

Tunggulah aku, Alice.

Aku pasti akan cepat dewasa dan menjadi seorang pria yang layak bersanding di sisimu.

Terima kasih, Alice...

* * *

**LYCORIS**_**—End**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Waktu menunjukkan jam 2 dini hari. Entah kenapa, saya suka banget menyelesaikan _fic_ subuh-subuh begini.

Oke, beda dengan dua _fic_ sebelumnya, tema _fic_ ini lebih ringan. Tapi persamaannya dengan dua _fic_ sebelumnya, selalu ada tokoh yang mati. Kalian sadar nggak? Maafkan saya, _reader-sama_! Maafkan saya juga untuk kesalahan-kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini yang luput dari _metal detector_ (?) saya.

Ditunggu _review_ dan _concrit_-nya :)


End file.
